otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Unexpected Mercy
Unexpected Mercy Summary: When faced with a rather unusual visitor to Mars, a Vanguard official displays unusual mercy... Cast: Spartan, Jewett Air Date: 2005.09.05 ? ---- First Bank of the Republic A large, simple sign emblazoned across the wall denotes this to be the Hesperia branch of the First Bank of the Republic. It is a simple and utilitarian affair, with marble flooring and high counters guarded by Vanguard marines. ---- Spartan paces around in circles muttering to himself. Jewett enters the bank and strides rather casually past most of the occupants. Eyes going to the pacing Spartan, he raises an eyebrow and approaches, hands clasped behind his back. "Is everything well?" Spartan says, "They thought I was sleeping! Can you believe that?" Jewett's eyebrow remains perched. "Who did?" Spartan says, "As if I would acctually sleep on the job. I was meditating." Spartan stops suddenly, and glances at Jewett. Spartan says, "No one, I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day." "Sir," Jewett continues, watching Spartan curiously, "who thought you were sleeping? The bank? Were you employed here?" Spartan says, "It was no bank. Just a merchant ship desperate for a cheap guard. They found that alright." Spartan grins. Jewett nods a single time. "I see. Well, perhaps it would be best to think about such things somewhere other than the bank. You are making the employees nervous." Spartan turns away and clenches his fists muttering to himself before once again glancing over at Jewett Spartan says, "Yes, they don't matter anyway. I don't want to get kicked out of here again." Jewett's eyebrow raises again. "What is your name, sir?" Spartan grins "I call myself Spartan, and I suppose you can as well." "I call myself government official, Mr. Spartan. Perhaps you can offer a full name? What business do you have in Mars?" Jewett inquires. Spartan frowns "I have no buissness here. I have lived on Luna, but I was left on sol station after my last job. I wasn't sleeping you know." Jewett gestures towards the exit. "I will walk you out, Mr. Spartan, and perhaps you can tell me what sort of business brings you to Mars. I might be able to help." Spartan waves to the guards who seem quite relieved by Jewetts gesture Spartan says, "Gladly." Outside... ---- 'Avocet Spaceport - Mars -' The cavernous interior of this building is composed of tiered golden rings that grow smaller and smaller the higher they go. A computerized female voice announces flight delays, arrivals and departures. ---- Passengers and employees alike move through the bustling chamber, followed by automated hoverluggage, supervised by drifting blue orb-like policebots. The bots bristle with stunners and other non-lethal weapons, as well as glowing red sensor reticles that sweep arriving and departing passengers for weapons and genetic makeup. In the center of the spaceport stands a spectacular gunmetal gray steel sculpture composed of spikes, all edges and points. The highest point reaches its apex about thirty feet above the mosaic sunburst on the broad polished floor. Dozens of benches are arrayed around the sculpture for waiting passengers. Along the outer walls are flickering blue compterms and evenly spaced holographic emitters displaying the latest news from the worlds of the Solar Republic. Jewett walks besides Spartan, hands still unmoved behind his back. "So what business do you have in Mars now that you were... fired? Now that you were removed from your previous position because you were meditating." Spartan says, "It's a long story as to why I've came all this way, but really it was all a big mixup. I was supposed to stow away on a cargo ship to Luna, but they left me here instead for reasons. Well I shouldn't have opened my big mouth." Spartan says, "I think they knew my previous employers." Jewett narrows his eyes. "What business do you have in Luna, Mr. Spartan, that you needed illegal transportation in order to get there unnoticed?" VRD MHD-17 swoops in, about 6 meters in above the street from Avocet Boulevard Spartan Jumps slightly away from Jewett and gasps "Why, did they send you to find me?" Spartan says, "I mean.." Spartan says, "I stowed away because I was left at sol station with no possesions, and I have my reasons to be unnoticed in Luna." Jewett frowns at Spartan and his hands fall to his sides. "What would those reasons be?" VRD MHD-17 hovers away towards Mars Landing Pad Spartan frowns "I'm no criminal. Well...at least I don't mean to be. I didn't realize what I was getting into. You know..." Spartan stops talking suddenly as if he ran out of words "At this point, Mr. Spartan, you are beyond dismissals. I will suggest, for your sake, that you tell me in full detail what your intentions in Luna are," Jewett says. VRD MHD-17 swoops in, about 6 meters in above the street from Mars Landing Pad Spartan says, "Well my intentions have nothing to do with any of this. I need to think my life out here can't you tell. I don't want to be a criminal. I just need to get some cash. yeah." "Mr. Spartan," Jewett repeats, his voice now dangerously low, "I will ask you only once again. You've stated you had reasons to pass into Luna unnoticed. What are those reasons?" Spartan paces uncomfortably "The whole thing was a mixup you know." Jewett says, "Explain." VRD MHD-17 hovers away towards Avocet Boulevard Spartan walks closer to Jewett stareing harshly into his eyes "I am not a bad person, but someone who knows me is. I didn't know what i was getting into, and if I don't stay low he will force me back into it. When you work the jobs I do its not uncommon to get in the middle of things far bigger then what you asked for" Spartan says, "I don't plan to stay in Luna long, but it's my only home at the moment." "Mr. Spartan, you do not strike me as an intelligent person. To tell me these things after I made it clear I was a government official has to be one the greatest acts of stupidity I have ever witnessed," Jewett explains. "I will tell you what you are going to do. You will head to the spaceport, board one of the public shuttles and leave the Solar System. I do not care where you go as long as it away from here. Consider this a single act of leniency that will not repeat itself if I ever see you again within my jurisdiction. Have I made myself clear?" Spartan smiles calmly "Yes quite, but you have me mistaken. I am perhaps not intelligent, but I am no criminal" Jewett nods. "Perhaps you are not, Mr. Spartan, but given the things you have said, I cannot allow you to remain in Mars unquestioned. Put Luna off your mind. Leave the Solar System altogether." Spartan says, "Where should I go? I am not a rich man." Spartan says, "Nevermind that. I know where to go." "There are certain shuttles that offer free transportation as long as you do not mind riding with the cargo. Take one of those," Jewett says, "and head to Ungstir. A good place to... lay low, if that is what you wish. I do not care. Now go." Spartan Bows his head toward Jewett and waves happily "You are a true friend. I cannot thank you enough. You will never see me in there parts again, and if we meet again I will be a changed man!" Jewett simply nods, watching Spartan and waiting. Spartan heads into Mars Express Shuttleport. Category:Classic Drama logs Category:Classic Military logs Category:Classic Martian logs